


I'll help you through

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Request: What about Jacob x Reader where Reader has an aversion to eating after her last relationship ended on a bad note?Jacob helps her through it





	

You looked down at the cream and apple cinnamon filled donut, your stomach turned, you couldn’t bring yourself to eat it. All the names he’d called you, the comments he’d made swimming about your mind. You tried to shake them off, you were doing this for Jacob, he had asked you specifically, to be his taste tester, and you couldn’t let him down, he was much too important to you.  

 

You determinedly picked up the delicious looking pastry and brought it to your lips. There he was again bellowing in your mind, his insults sticking to you like slime. You almost through the treat back onto its plate and onto the coffee table, in the centre of Jacobs cramped living room.

 

Jacob came dashing through from the kitchen, when he heard the clatter, still wearing his splattered apron. You had pulled your knees under your chin, tears streaming down your cheeks, Jacob approached you a little apprehensively, but pulled you into a cuddle, resting your back against his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around you. He hushed you and whispered comforting words into your hair.

 

It took you quite a while to calm down enough to be able to talk to him, but he waited patiently and didn’t pressure you, he let you organize your thoughts and compose yourself before he asked, ‘what’s all this about doll?’ his usual cheery voice was full of concern, you began to explain, how in your last relationship your partner had treated you, the sly comments he would make about your appearance. You still sat with your back to Jacob, almost in his lap, so you couldn’t see his face growing darker and darker with each painful memory.

 

He wasn’t usually a violent man, his mother had always said that he was a lover not a fighter, but this, making a lovely young lady feel this way about herself, it wasn’t right, but for now he needed to comfort you.

 

“I’m so sorry it’s taken me so long to notice, I should have realised sooner, it never should have gotten this bad.’ He apologized profusely, as he kissed the top of your head, you turned into him, burying your face into his broad chest.

 

“you never need to feel like this again. We’ll start slow ok, just little snacks. We’ll get you some help, I’ll be with you every step of the way’  he swore concernedly, you could only sob your thanks into his warm chest.

 

 

Have a great day and be safe.

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fiddlesticksimagines> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences

Master list

<http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>

 


End file.
